1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications. For example, the present invention can relate to Internet Protocol (IP) networks. In certain embodiments, the present invention specifically relates to Short Message Service (SMS) signaling over IP networks and SMS termination in an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), as well as SMS more generally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional SMS termination in IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) applications, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is used for initiating and controlling service requests. The conventional art does not provide a way to ensure that a submit report is targeted to the terminal that is submitting the short message.